


rain

by yamaguchiswife



Series: my favorite wlw [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hopeless Lesbians, I love them so much ugh, Lesbophobia, Slow Burn, if i randomly decide to kill a mf im sorry i just like watching the world burn, if theres random ass angst im sorry it was probs self projection but ill make sure to put a warning, im actually gonna update this almost every day because i have it planned out, im so sorry for these tags im publishing this at one am on a school night so i, im so sorry for these tags its so late, internationalized homophobia, internationalized lesbophobia, just lesbains being lesbians, kanoka is the little spoon, lesbian protector kiyoko helps yachi, tall lesbian short lesbian supremacy, their height difference is nearly a foot and its amazing, theyre gonna confess in a gym or something bc i said so, theyre so in love im so fucking jealous, this is my contribution to wlw ships bc i dont see enough fics for them, wlw, wlw and mlm is yachi and yama because i said so, yachi cusses a lot, yachi is lowkey in love with kanoka and vise versa but theyre useless lesbians and dont know, yamaguchi is an amazing wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiswife/pseuds/yamaguchiswife
Summary: the love story of amanai kanoka and yachi hitoka
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Series: my favorite wlw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> ik im working on a yamakage fic but im a lesbian and my fav dykes come first ok 🤕

"are you ticklish?" yachi questioned her.

"why do you ask," kanoka responds, "what difference does it make?"

a wicked grin starts to form on yachis face as kanoka slowly realizes what she couldve just got herself into

"don't even think about it!" she warned,

but slowly, yachi's small fingers crept up her sides, and it was too late. kanoka was being attacked, harassed, assaulted, in tickles from yachi, making her go from giggles to horrifying cackles.

......

yachi awoke with a horrible start from her blaring alarm 

_it was just a dream_

she thought to herself as she slipped out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT LMFAO ITS GONNA BE MADE UP FOR WHEN I UPDATE CONSTANTLY DW


End file.
